Detecting a proper orientation of a weld fastener before applying a welding current is an issue in conventional welding assemblies. A mis-orientated or incorrect weld fastener can cause destruction of the welding electrodes, destruction of the weld fastener and destruction of the weld tooling. Any such destruction causes delays in production and incurs an expense in replacing the destroyed parts. Welding with the wrong fastener, or welding with the correct fastener but in the wrong orientation, results in rejections of the welded fasteners, failures in the welded fasteners in service and rework to replace the mis-welded fasteners.
It would be desirable to implement position sensing a location pin in a welding electrode.